Elves
Civilized elves are a highly magical race who dwell on the island south of the main continent. They are a tall, slender race with pointed ears, who tend to focus on ambushes and hit-and-run tactics when they can't use magic. Physical Appearance Although generally taller than humans, elves possess a graceful, fragile physique that is accentuated by their long, pointed ears. Their eyes are wide and almond-shaped, and filled with large, vibrantly colored pupils. Elven skin-tones can range from being very pale, to a somewhat Mediterranean tan, based on where they live, and what they do as a living. While elven clothing often plays off the beauty of the natural world, those elves that live in cities tend to bedeck themselves in the latest fashion. Beliefs The elves believe in, what they call, Great Spirits. These are different from Gods for them because, while Gods rule over things, the Great Spirits live among and help out people. This is what keeps the elves civil, and has prevented many civil wars within their island kingdom; If one of these Great Spirits was walking among you, you would never know it. And killing a Great Spirit is said to bring misfortune to you and all your loved ones. Fighting Style Speed, distance, silence, and accuracy. That is what all elven warriors are taught. — Selain, elven scholar, speaking of elven warfare tactics in his book "A Brief Look at Elves for the Simple Minded: v.1" Elves tend to stay away from close combat, thanks to their weaker bodies. However, when they do need to get up close, they are taught to be silent, swift, and deadly. Ambushes are common things to expect when facing a large amount of elves. And when you have to fight a large number of elven sorcerers, the only advice anybody who survives those attacks can give is "Run as if your life depends on it." This, of course, doesn't mean they're invulnerable. If fact. If you can land an arrow quick enough, or sneak up behind an elven sorcerer, they might as well be dead already. Elven hand to hand combat, specifically, uses similar styles of many various martial arts. In a fistfight, a trained elven warrior will have knowledge of the locations of all pressure points, and know how to exploit them. Using swords, elves have the advantage of almost always having an enchanted sword on their person, and thus just need to focus on avoiding getting hit, and knowing when to strike back. However, the most common thing you will see with elves is the dagger-bow combination. The non-mage elves, especially those who are dwelling in the human kingdoms, will use this combination most. They focus on their bow, and have their dagger for close-range emergencies. Territory Elves inhabit the small island to the south of the main continent, where they have resided for thousands of years. Government Elves have a council of elders as their government system, where all the greatest scholars, warriors, and mages rule. Architecture While most elven cities are simple, and close to nature, their capital is a large, grand city, where buildings are made from elegant white and black marble.